


The Love Was Real To Me

by phoenixash234flames



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, fake lizardhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	The Love Was Real To Me

Dementia and Black Hat were together for a few years now. He had finally confessed to loving her and asked her to marry him after one of her missions. She had wanted the wedding to be broadcast live so everyone knew that Black Hat was taken and if anyone even tried to go after him any more they would be murdered by her. Black Hat loved the attention and barely cared about Dementia but she didn’t care because she was so happy. They later had 3 kids that made Flug and 5.0.5’s life even worse. As Dementia was about to get into bed with Black Hat to go to sleep she was suddenly hit with the bright light of the lab. “Ah, Finally got an invention done on time,oh good morning sleepyhead”, Flug taunted Dementia as she came to. Wh-what happened Flug?“ Lets just say I needed you out of the picture for awhile.” “So Black Hat still doesn’t love me?” “Not at all.” “Jokes on you because now I know what to do to make him actually love me.” Th-thats not why I built that device at all Dementia", Flug yelled to no one as she made her way out of the lab.


End file.
